


One Night

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rave, one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae and finn have a one night stand kinda thing at the rave after that they meet for the first time through Chloe and Archie, things get off to a rocky start for them. theres a lot similar to this fic i’ve tried to make it different as possible, hope you guys like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

The lights flashing bright in her eyes, body’s dancing everywhere around the mansion, drinks mixed together with anything and everything.

That boy with the brown mop of hair staring right at her, she thought she was seeing things when he winked at her, then when he indicated she come to him, so she did she had nothing to lose well maybe just the big v she was so desperate to get rid of, he was fitter than she thought making her way through the crowd to him.

Just as she reached him he pulled her close, closer than she had ever been to anybody in her life, “what’s your name?!” he shouted over the music.

"Rae!, what’s yours?!", he moved her closer face to face with him, slinging his arm around her waist.

"Finn, Finn Nelson!" he shouted back in her ear.

Rae woke up to the biggest headache she had ever had in her life, she sat up really wishing she didn’t, a body was sleeping next to her, she looked around her surrounding not recognizing where she was, the room looked similar to hers, she noticed the poster and the records stacked high against the wall.

She slowly creeped out of the bed, looking for her cloths, to her surprise they were scattered across the floor accompanied with his too.

She dressed and slipped a note on the pillow next to him saying,

'thanks for a great night!, bye'.

The house seemed quiet on her journey downstairs he heard someone move in the kitchen, she made a quick exit through the front door, she was glad she was still in Stamford, she noticed the street sign and made her way home, luckily it was far to early for mum to be up.

She woke a few hours laters and realised what happened last night with that boy.

She could just remember his name was Finn.

The night had been a blur, she knew what they had done but she was in her element and didn’t have a care in the world, just after she had lost Chloe in the maze of people, she had met Finn and forgot about everything because in the moment he wanted her even if it was some kind of sick joke she new only to well that it have been but she liked it he was caring and went slow.

They stumbled into his room, he reassured her they were the only ones there and that he only lived with his dad and he was away at some conference out if town for the night.

'He pushed her down on to his bed like a man with a mission, he slowly pulled her clothing and undergarment off leaving her naked before him,he slowly touched her soft skin moving his hand down her curvy sides….'

"Rae!" her mum shouted pulling her out of her adventures of last night.

"What?" she huffed opening the door.

"where the bloody hell did you get to last night i told you not to go to that rave Rae!".

"I stayed at Chloe’s i told you that mum!"

"don’t lie to me Rae, i rang Susan she said you and Chloe didn’t come back last night, where were you both?"

"fine we went to the rave okay!".

"you took drugs didn’t you!" her mum accused.

"no i didn’t im not stupid, i only drank that’s why i didn’t come back i didn’t want to wake Sophie mum", Sophie was her eleven month of old sister.

"Fine, but you know what Kester said about that rave and you still bloody went, you wont get better going to things like that Rae".

"if you stop me living my life then ill never get better will i?, just let me make my mistakes i won’t ever hurt myself again mum i can’t do that to Sophie or you and Karim, i promise i won’t do any thing stupid” she pleaded.

"well thats good, just one thing if the police ever turn up here your in big trouble lady" She pointed at Rae.

She slammed her door ignoring her mother’s last words.

Chloe had decided they needed to meet at the chippy for a rave debrief to Rae’s delight. She entered the chippy noticing Chloe and Izzy were sat with some boys she had never met before.

"Rae!, finally where have you been?, wait it doesn’t matter, come meet the boys". She ushered Rae over to the table.

"This is Chop" she pointed to the guy with a huge gap in his two front teeth, he grinned, she was sure Izzy was flirting with him.

"That’s Archie" she motioned to the boy with thick black rimmed glasses, he smiled and OFFERED to buy her a drink, obviously she said yes.

"And this is Finn" Chloe walked behind him slapping him on the head to pay attention.

Time stood still when his eyes met hers, he did a double take glancing up then back down, sure enough he remembered her from last night too.

"Rae?" Finn smiled.

"Finn?" she smiled back

"Rae as in Raymond?"

"it’s not, it’s Rachel but only me mum calls me that", she sat next Finn being the only available seat.

"how do you know Rae?"

Rae turned to Archie and chatted about the night before, it seems he knows about last night too, it was only Chloe and Izzy didn’t but they would soon, Archie babbled on about some old dude for a while Rae soon wish she had never asked and turned to Izzy and asked her what her favourite music artist was.

backstreetboys arghh

"Chop remember that lass i told you about?" 

"yeah mate" Chop sipped his pint listening.

"it’s her" he nodded in Rae’s direction

"well it’s very nice to meet you Rae, Finn said he had a blinder last night hey!" he grinned at Rae suggestively.

after a few more pints everyone stopped mentioning last night, Rae was slightly flustered, Chloe was mouthing words to her, she didn’t quite understand her, she looked at Finn he was stood up and getting ready to leave.

"come one then" Finn grabbed Rae’s attention.

"What?" she asked confused.

"just come walk with me Rae"

She followed him out the pub door, he lit a cig and carried on walking towards the road, Rae walked quickly to catch with him.

"i wanted to talk about last night actually, that i really li…"

"i know Finn a one night stand that’s all it was, it’s fine honestly" she hated herself for speaking, it wasn’t true at all, she liked him alot, he was the first ever boy to pay her the slightest bit of good attention and she’s just gone and fucked that up too.

"what?" he stopped walking and faced her.

"i said it’s fine, one night, ill get over it Finn, i know you were just being nice paying me a bit of attention and it was wonderful".

"thats not what i meant, i didn’t do it because i felt sorry for ya,i wanted to, you looked amazing last night just like you do now, i like you girl, like a lot, it’s fine if you don’t feel the same but i really do Rae".

"i do like you but I’ve’ve got stuff Finn and i don’t want to ever drag you down with me, i will tell you but not yet, i don’t understand why you like".

"i like you because, ive seen you in the record shop totally oblivious to anyone else who walks in, you were so tuned out to the world you never noticed me walking passed, i like the way your hairs so silky and soft, i loved falling to sleep with you last night, having you next to me in bed, it felt right, like you’re a part of me even though we only just met".

"would you like to come on a date with me tomorrow Rae" Finn asked after a few seconds of no response from a shocked Rae.

"yeah…sure" she replied shyly, Finn leant in for one of there many kisses to come.


End file.
